Those-Burgundy-Lips'
by those-burgundy-lips
Summary: Imogen struggles to understand where she stands with Constance. FEMSLASH HB/ID. Cute scenes – Beware. Rating may change. I unfortunately do not own any of the characters.
1. Emotionless Witch

Imogen struggles to understand where she stands with Constance. FEMSLASH HB/ID. Cute scenes – Beware. Romance and Comfort.

It was an emotionless night at Cackle's Academy, as an elevated, thin, burgundy lipped witch roamed the castle corridors. Constance Hardbroom enjoyed the authority that came with the lights out shift. She could sense the shivers from the lifeless young witches as the brusque air seeped through the painless windows. Not one girl in Cackles Academy dare lay awake when the uncompromising 'HB' was on duty.

All who attended Cackle's Academy feared Constance Hardbroom, for she was always straight backed, sharp gazed and fought for _Standard's, Standard's, Standards!_

Even though 'HB' was strict, she had saved the girls lives and the school on countless occasions – for this the girls could not be more grateful. When the fearsome 'HB' had threatened to resign, the girls and staff were enlightened to the danger this could leave them susceptible to. Yet that is in the past, Constance Hardbroom continues to teach at the academy to this very day. Everyone was thankful that she stayed.

Some more than others…

Imogen Drill loved teaching P.E at Cackles Academy, there was nothing more magical than teaching witches, quite literally there wasn't. She had created a bond with the young witches despite being a non-witch, on occasion the girls had given her powers as they truly thought she was capable of being a wonderful witch. Yet after Imogen's previous experience in gaining magic, harming Enid Nightshade and becoming a selfish witch, both P.E mistress and girls decided they were not to give her anymore potions despite how sorry they felt for her. The staff agreed too.

Imogen sat confined in an armchair, sipping her cup of tea. Having just returned from a jog, her heart pounding and her body tense. She watched as Davina danced …

'_Witches, Witches, sleeping lightly, blankets around you, tucked in tightly…' _she sang as she glided through the room. Imogen listened as she watched, smiling and feeling content.

Until.

**BANG**

The door swung open and collided with the wall. Constance Hardbroom entered the room, arms folded across her middle as she glared at Davina. Ignoring Imogen's presence.

'_Miss Bat! Do you think it is appropriate for you to be warbling and frolicking around at this hour? I think it is highly inappropriate considering the girls are asleep and need all the precious moments they can to refresh their minds ready for…_' She declared before Miss Bat shut herself in the stationary cupboard.

'_Was that necessary Miss Hardbroom_?' queried Imogen, as she placed her tea on the table.

'_Quite, Miss Drill._' Constance said as she made her way to the staffroom table, where she sat straight backed in front of many books she was in the process of marking.

Suddenly Miss Bat appeared from the stationary cupboard and immediately left the room without a word. Leaving Imogen and Constance alone. Constance looked up from the papers at Imogen, who unintentionally was looking at Constance. They gazed at each other unable to break the eye contact. Imogen felt her face warming up as, feeling embarrassed because she had never realised how beautiful Constance's eyes were. Constance broke their eye contact and continued working. Imogen sat in silence.

The staff at Cackles had become Imogen's family. Davina Bat embraced her as a motherly figure right from the start and Amelia had never had one regret in hiring the non-witch to teach. As Headmistress Amelia had to remain professional but her relationship with the staff was always loving and thoughtful, magical or not, and when she wasn't present the rest of the staff tended to argue. A lot. Miss Hardbroom on the other hand… How could she even begin to contemplate Miss Hardbroom, the striking, attractive, picturesque, goddess who sat before her?

Would she ever know?

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter of my HB/ID fanfiction. It is my first fanfiction attempt and I am slightly proud of it. Reviews would be appreciated a lot! Next Chapter uploaded shortly.


	2. Feeling Different

Sitting alone in the staff room with Constance had an awkward effect on Imogen. Her heart had hastened and her stomach felt stressed as she didn't know quite what to do or say.

Imogen relaxed back in the chair and closed her eyes, all was quiet within the castle apart from the scratching of a pen against paper which marked Constance was still in the room. Although the sound was sharp it didn't prevent Imogen from slipping off into a light sleep.

Constance sat at the table marking the appalling work her class had submitted. All were abysmal with the one exception, Ethel Hallow of course. Constance rolled her eyes for Ethel had gained top marks again, although Constance was pleased with the achievement of at least one student gaining striking marks, why did it always have to be a Hallow?

Realising that all was silent, the studious witch looked up at the clock. One, Thirty Three. She had an inkling that something was wrong, her heart started to beat faster and her lips perched. Looking around the room Constance calmed, she was over thinking and it was far too late for any of the students to even dare set foot out of their rooms. Returning her gaze to the books in front of her, the witch was suddenly startled by a quite moan. Looking up, Constance realised Imogen was still in the room and sleeping peacefully in the confinement of Miss Cackles arm chair.

Staring at Imogen, Constance felt calm, something she didn't normally feel. The P.E teacher's blonde hair shone from the moon light, her tracksuit hugged her figure well and her eye lids fluttered as she dreamt. A shiver formed down the witches' spine as she became conscious of how cold the staff room had become. Rising from her chair Constance slinked over to Imogen, who was still peaceful.

_'Miss Drill…'_ She sighed. Obtaining no answer Constance spoke again_, 'Imogen?'_ she breathed. Feeling somewhat sorry for the non-witch, the witch removed the sports magazine from the P.E. teachers lap and placed it on her desk, Constance then placed a hand on her shoulder. As the both disappeared.

Within a moment both witch and non-witch were in Imogen's room. Constance held Imogen up as Imogen's arms slunk around the witches' neck. Gently moving towards the bed Constance laid her colleague down and placed a blanket over her ice cold figure.

Staring at the vivacious form in front of her Constance blushed, shaking her head vigorously realising just how out of character her thoughts were, a sign of how exhausted she was. Taking one last glance at the non-witch before disappearing back to her own quarters, Constance felt different.

**A/N:** I apologise for the short chapter. I shall ensure the next one is longer and more exciting. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Hair so silky smooth

Imogen entered the staff room the next morning to the sound of Constance and Davina arguing about the previous night, feeling refreshed and good spirited Imogen couldn't recall how she managed to retreat back to her bed. Despite the wondering, her blissful night's sleep was highly appreciated.

It was evident Amelia had still not returned from visiting her niece, much to Imogen's dislike. Constance and Davina were unstoppable when it came to arguing and even the headmistress had struggled to calm things down, upon her attempts.

_'Davina… Constance?'_ Imogen said as she pressed back against the wall avoiding the numerous amounts of flying objects, predominantly flowers tossed by Davina in hope of hitting Constance.

'_CHANTING, is a key subject! Miss HARDbroom!_' squealed Davina, casting anything she could find towards Constance.

_'Very much so DAVINA, But… WILL YOU STOP THROWING THINGS' _Constance hailed as she avoided being shot by a high flying quill.

Davina stopped and stood still, her gaze at her feet like a child who had just been reprimanded. Constance smirked as she proceeded to pour herself a cup of tea and retreat to her desk.

Still standing in the middle of the room Davina looked remorseful. Imogen walked over and placed a comforting hand upon her back. _'Davina?'_ she sympathised.

_'She knows she is in the wrong Miss Drill. Let her sulk.'_ snapped Constance as she proceeded to finish her marking.

Looking up from her gaze Davina shot the potions teacher a glare and hastened out of the room, off to teach her class. Imogen followed after noticing her magazine emerging from beneath the pile of marking. Smiling to herself she headed down the corridor, after grasping the concept of who had helped her to bed the previous night.

Classes had finished for lunch and all three teachers were back within the staffroom walls.

Constance sat at the far end of the table among a pile of books, occasionally spooning a miniature amount of porridge into her mouth. Davina was humming in the stationary cupboard frequently discarding sweet wrappers through the doors and onto the floor adjacent from Constance's feet. Imogen watched the potions mistress from the opposite end of the table, smirking at Davina's sweet wrappers cascading the floor. Imogen couldn't help but supress a giggle when one landed amidst Constance's hair.

_'Do not humour her Miss Drill. Its childish_' the witch said looking up from her porridge.

_'Really, Miss Hardbroom?' _Davina said emerging from the cupboard. _'Well I feel you are intolerable and stern!'_ Said the chanting teacher in return fire of her colleague's offense.

_'Miss Bat, I am not intolerable and stern, I just merely disagree with teachers eating confiscated sweets and singing at the top of their lungs after lights out…and leaving sticky wrappers to float about the staffroom floor'_ Constance replied, looking down at the floor covered with wrappers.

_'And I merely disagree with the students having to keep such high standards and feel restrained when it comes to expressing their inner emotions and chanting abilities.' _Davina chuckled as she saw the wrapper in the potions mistress' hair.

_'Will you two just STOP!'_ Cried Imogen startling both of her colleagues before continuing to eat her salad.

Davina left without a word more than _'Sorry'_, it was her turn to go and supervise the girl's lunch.

_'Thank goodness'_ cheered Constance as Davina left.

_'Don't you think that you two should stop acting like you hate each other and start getting along, for the sake of the girls?'_ exclaimed Imogen in concern.

_'Myself and Miss Bat, do not, hate, one and other. We just don't see eye to eye. She will come round soon enough._' Constance stated.

_'If you were more understanding then-'_ Imogen said as she began to giggle.

_'I do understand Miss Drill, I just… Why are you laughing?_' returned the witch with a sharp stare.

Imogen rose from her chair, still giggling slightly. She placed her salad bowl on the kitchen trolley and made her way towards Constance. Suddenly the room fell very quiet. Imogen strolled behind the witch and made attempt to unstick the wrapper that had fastened itself to the witches' hair.

Constance straightened up as she felt the non-witches fingers upon her scalp. Her whole body was tense until the shiver that had previously formed in Imogen's presence shuddered down the witches' spine. Constance relaxed as she felt Imogen's hands caress her head, if there hadn't been a reason Constance would never have let anyone even a centimetre near her locks yet with Imogen it felt natural.

The potion teacher's hair was silky and smooth, Imogen smiled as she picked the wrapper from her hair and dropped it to the floor. She froze a moment as Constance's shoulder had relaxed under Imogen touch. 'I_s this happening?' _Thought Imogen.

_'All done'_ she said, not wanting her pro-longed touch to turn awkward.

Constance sat in her seat eyes shut, she was completely relaxed. Imogen placed a hand on each one of the witches' shoulders and gently stroked the soft fabric beneath them as she started to massage the tense muscles. Constance sighed and her eyes shot open as she turned to look at the non-witch. Imogen froze.

As did Constance, her eyes fixated on the blue ones just above her. Constance had never seen such intense, yet gentle beauty before. Both teachers gazed into the eyes before them, Constance smiled before breaking the fixation and arose from her seat. Imogen felt butterflies scatter in her stomach as the witch turned and stood before her.

Wanting to break the silence, Imogen whispered, _'Thank you, Constance'_

_'Pardon?' _Questioned the witch.

_'I know you put me to bed last night.' _Imogen admitted feeling awkward and stupid for doing so.

'_It is my job to ensure all staff and pupils are in bed following lights out, Miss Drill._' she said, straightening up and leaving the room swiftly.

Imogen sighed. Nothing had changed. Miss Hardbroom was still Miss Hardbroom and the moment they had shared was merely a slight moment of weakness in her strong content barrier.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, slight hint of romance between the two characters. Couldn't help but involve Davina in this chapter too though as the Constance, Imogen and Davina relationship is amazing. More HB/ID in the next chapter. Promising more Romance with a hint of Comfort. Please Review if you have any suggestions.


	4. Miss Drill has Fallen

It was the end of the school day and Imogen had just dismissed her class. Residing to the P.E shed she stuffed the volley balls into their bag and placed the bag on a hook which hung on the wall.

Turning around Imogen tripped on some skipping ropes which the girls had not put away after lunch. Hitting her head on the vaulting horse, she collapsed, her body colliding with the cold floor leaving her stunned and unconscious.

Mildred Hubble and Enid Nightshade were out in the court yard, training their cats, when they heard their sports mistress' cry. Looking at each other in shock the girls ran towards the shed, cats in hand.

_'Miss Drill!'_ Mildred shrieked as she saw her sports mistress sprawled on the floor, pale and cold.

_'MISS HARDBROOM, MISS HARDBROOM'_ shrieked Enid as she entered the castle, receiving strange looks from other students as she proceeded. 'HB' appeared immediately.

_ 'What is it Enid?_' she scowled at the young witch in annoyance ready to issue a punishment.

_'It's Miss Drill. She's, hurt.'_ Enid started as she hastily explained in panic. _'You have to help'_ she pleaded.

Muttering and worried tones came from the other students surrounding Enid and HB. Constance shewed all the girls to their rooms for an hours study before dinner, not one young witch dared question this for they could see the severity in their potions mistress' eyes. Ethel and Drusilla rushed to the staff room after the potions mistress fled.

In a hurry both witches raced to the P.E shed to find Miss Drill on the floor with Mildred and Miss Bat, who had overheard Mildred's cry. Imogen's head lay in Davina's lap. Davina looked at Constance who had frozen in the door way.

_'Girls, go to your rooms' _she alleged in anger. Both young witches exchanged confused looks but without thought got up and retreated back to the castle, muttering along the way.

_'What happened Davina?'_ Worried Constance kneeling down beside the sports mistress.

_'She must have tripped Constance'_ said Davina, referring to the skipping ropes tangled around her colleague's feet.

Both witches were pale, as Imogen's temperature was falling.

Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock appeared from the door with a blanket and first aid kit.

_'We heard that there was an accident Miss Hardbroom, We brought these to help._' Said Ethel with a stuck up tone in her voice.

Constance rolled her eyes, taking the supplies as she reminded the girls they should be studying. Although Ethel was her best student, she often found her Hallow genes and qualities annoying as she came across as a suck up most of the time. Despite, this wasn't the time. Imogen was hurt. Constance returned her thoughts to Imogen as she placed the blanket over her.

Davina moved Imogen's hair out of her face, although short, her hair could easily reach the non-witches eyes. Stroking her cheek, Davina started to panic.

_'What do we do Constance, can't we use magic, help her. What if she…'_ Davina babbled.

_'If you can't be helpful Davina…'_ Started Constance until interrupted by the non-witches murmur.

Imogen stirred. Davina smiled, as did Constance.

_'Con'_ Imogen started as she moved slightly.

_'Imogen, Miss Drill?'_ questioned Davina, hoping that she would wake.

_'Cons…tance_' spluttered Imogen before falling silent again. Davina's eyes shot up at Constance, who went pale but blushed slightly as Davina looked away.

_'She sleeping, Constance. She's dreaming.'_ Smiled Davina. '_She will be fine after a bit of rest, I shall go and sort the girls out. Clarice has a chanting lesson and Sibyl has clarinet practice this evening, I shouldn't be late.'_ Davina rose being careful and placing an extra blanket under the sports mistress' head.

_ 'We can't leave her out here alone. I dare not risk using magic to get her inside, the effects it may have…'_ Worried Constance.

_'For once I agree with you Miss Hardbroom, you should stay with her. I will ensure the girls get dinner and hopefully Imogen will have come round in time for you to resume your duties before lights out.' _Davina spoke.

For once Constance and Davina were getting along and with Davina's articulated suggestion, Constance needn't argue, she just nodded and hushed Davina, who was smiling at the witch and non-witch with loving eyes, on her way.

Not long after Davina had left, Imogen began to slowly wake.

Constance sat beside her, kneeled close to the non-witches hand. The witch looked at the sports mistress, contemplating the thoughts circling her brain_. 'Had Imogen said her name? Did Miss Bat hear her? What was she dreaming?' _ It was all so confusing.

Just as Constance began to come to terms with herself and regain some normality, Imogen spoke.

_'Constance'_ came a clear whisper.

_'Miss Drill, Imogen?' _Constance quietly cried, for the body that lay before her was getting colder and paler. Moving around to the side of Imogen, Constance picked her up and placed her body onto the crash mat. Releasing her body from the cold floor which she previously lie upon. Raising her hands Constance conjured a small fire burner to add some heat into the sports shed. Placing the blankets over Imogen, Constance sat beside her. Occasionally looking down at the handsome figure that lay beneath the blankets.

Moments later, Imogen's body began to warm in no time, she had started to display colour in her cheeks. No expressions or any other sign of communication had occurred yet. Constance still sat bewildered at the strange day she had encountered.

She felt her legs beginning to stiffen, starting to rise from her sitting position Constance was startled by movement from the still body next to her. Returning to her place Constance observed Imogen, her stunning hair and finely tanned skin was charming and made Constance feel warm, in spite of the cold draft. She had not always seen eye to eye with the non-witch, for she could not see the requirement for her subject within a magical school, nor did she appreciate her choice in men. Constance shook her head as she tried to purge the thought of Serge Dubious from her head. Thank goodness Imogen let him go, he was sickening.

_'Imogen?' _The witch hushed, stroking her hair away from her face just as Davina did earlier. Suddenly Constance was shocked as Imogen's hand had moved and held Constance's. This was new entirely Constance had never held someone's hand before. Of course she had had relationships but normally kept herself to herself. _'Relationships'_ thought Constance… shaking the feeling away instantly_. 'What a ridiculous thing to be thinking at a time like this and highly unprofessional!'_

Imogen's eyes slowly started to open, without Constance realising, the witch placed a kiss upon Imogen's hand and then placed both hands back down.

Constance noticed Imogen stirring and refrained from saying anything until Imogen had gathered her thoughts. Feeling embarrassed from her previous action.

Laying in silence Imogen gained back her breath and slowly sat up, her head pounding. Her hand still in Constance's for the witch had forgotten and the non-witch unaware.

'_Constance?_' Imogen questioned as she looked about the sports shed, until she came to terms with the realisation of what had happened. 'I am so sorry, I feel so stupid.' Imogen began.

_'Accidents happen Imogen, I am just glad you are ok.'_ Spoke Constance.

_'You called me, Imogen?'_ stated the P.E teacher.

_'Oh I did, sorry. Miss Drill. That was unprofessional, really. I guess I am not feeling myself, it is rather cold in here and…'_ Constance answered in haste.

_'It's ok, you can call me Imogen that is my name after all.'_ Giggled the non-witch as she looked at the incredible woman that sat before her.

Both pairs of eyes were now upon each other and gazing, just as they were earlier, yet this time it was with more feeling. Constance had realised that she had feeling beneath her literally hard as ice exterior and Imogen had just been through a terrible ordeal and woke to the last person she expected to be at her side. Emotions were high and very confused between both teachers.

Closing her eyes, Imogen broke the eye contact and rested her head upon the witches shoulder. Looking down at their hands fingers interlinked, Imogen rubbed her thumb across the witches' skin. Constance stiffened causing Imogen to remove her head from resting on her shoulder.

_'You didn't have to sit with me, I would have come round sooner or later'_ Imogen spoke calmly.

_'I couldn't leave you out here alone, that would have be terrible and if Miss Cackle were to find out...'_ Constance began before Imogen brought her hand to her lips and placed a small gentle peck on her skin, as she looked intensely into the witches' surprised dark brown eyes. Constance shot a self-conscious glare at Imogen before breaking the skin to skin contact and rose from the crash mat.

_'I am glad you are ok, Miss Drill. I advise you to be more careful next time, to avoid any repetition of today._' She pronounced as she walked towards the door. Turning back to look at the non-witch, Constance felt she was being bitter but could not jeopardise her professional shell by submitting to any new 'i_n the moment' _emotions – these things just had to be thought upon.

… And that is exactly what Constance did when she returned to her chamber that evening, Imogen was all she could think about. Imogen mirrored in her chambers, as she lie awake thinking of Constance and her sweet burgundy lips.

What were they going to do?

**A/N:** Hope this wasn't confusing. Any questions just ask. I was trying to show some romance between the two teachers but trying not to rush things. Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas for improvement. Thank you all for your reviews though3


	5. Dazed by the lake

**A/N: **I apologise in advance for the slight OOC in Constance but she will return to the normal goddess by the next chapter.

The morning was frosty, the air sharp and the sun penetrating as it seeped through the windows and into the sports mistresses chamber. Imogen woke in a tangle upon her bed, her thoughts had become so intense that she must have fallen asleep before even making it under the covers. Swinging her legs over the side, Imogen's bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor. After a cold shower and choosing her clothing for the brisk day ahead, the sports teacher tied her laces and set off for her traditional morning run.

It was a Saturday and none of the girls would be conscious, as they were permitted to sleep later during the weekend. Cackle's Academy had nothing planned for the next couple of days as the girls were required to study, in preparation for their exams the following week.

As Imogen left the grounds, she couldn't resist the temptation of re-running the previous day through her mind. Approaching the lake Imogen shook away her thoughts and tried to re-gain some control over the professional persona that Constance had insisted she maintain.

The ripples in the water and the suns reflection on the lake soothed Imogen as she took a seat on the wooden bench that looked out at the view. Sighing deeply Imogen, closed her eyes. Those burgundy lips, the tall posture… Imogen's eyes shot open. She could not allow herself to succumb to a senseless infatuation, yet deep down, her heart didn't want it to end.

Constance had been up all night, debating her feelings towards Imogen, which of course were irresponsible. Scrutinising the view from her chamber window, the witch felt restless and needed to indulge in some fresh air. Folding her arms tightly across her waist Constance vanished, appearing again beside the lake.

Slightly taken back by the sharp air, Constance studied the landscape before her, until her eyes fell upon a figure curled up on the bench.

_'Morning, Constance_' spoke Imogen, having heard Constance appear.

_'Good Morning, Imo-Miss Drill'_ replied Constance, starting to shiver, as the coldness had penetrated through her dress.

_'Is it?_' Asked Imogen sarcastically.

Constance's expressions remained blank as she sat alongside her colleague. Both teachers returned their attention to the lake, listening to the bird's gay laughter. The wind became prominent, Imogen stood up to leave, looking back at the straight backed witch, whose concentration still focused on the blue waters that lie in front.

_'Miss Drill…_' shot Constance, sharply.

_'Yes?_' The P.E teacher replied sitting down again. Her focus on the witch, who was trembling from the cold but trying not to give in to any sign of discomfort. Looking into the witches dark eyes that contrasted so beautifully with her pale skin, Imogen couldn't help but marvel at the rare beauty. Why was she so intriguing?

_'I must apologise for my actions these past days, I feel that..._' Constance started, before being cut off by a pair of lips brushing her own.

Constance was bewildered, she knew that she should have executed the kiss there and then. She wanted to carry on. Unstoppably the witch moved her hand up to caress Imogen's cheek, stroking her soft tanned skin as the other woman's tongue trespassed beyond her lips. The passion that was unravelling made Constance shudder, the non-witches hands had now found the long dark brown locks, neatly hidden within a bun atop of Constance's head, she set the strands free, loosening them with her fingers. The feeling and sensation generated from unleashed passion, unknown by Constance. Imogen's touch just felt right and something, she knew she wanted – despite the consequences.

Imogen's eyes were closed as she matched Constance's burgundy lips with hers. Opening her eyes Imogen quivered expecting a reaction far worse than the one she received. Before the non-witch had even set her gaze upon the witches' eyes, her lips were yet again interlocked with the burgundy ones that she had so longed for. Although mystified by the witches' reaction, Imogen didn't dare break the moment. Her heart was racing within the confinement of her chest and her stomach started to tense. Feeling the witch respond positively to her touch, she smiled.

After many minutes of delight the two women broke their connection, both bemused and emotionally exhausted.

Constance's hands still embraced the non-witches face as she recollected the past few minutes - dazed, Imogen cupped her own hand over the witches and smiled. Closing her eyes. Immediately the potions teacher released her hand, crossing her arms over her body, she took one last glance at the lake before vanishing. Leaving Imogen, hurt and confused.

**A/N:** I am so sorry that Constance seems OOC but she will return as the full on potions teacher in the next chapter. I do hope you liked this one and didn't find it too bad.


	6. Davina's Discovery

**-CHAPTER 6-**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for sticking with me through my first fanfic, I hope as I continue to write it will get better.

The day had grown tremendously callous, the weather was unfriendly. Imogen was now back in the castle walls and cramped in her room releasing a downpour of tears.

Constance walked the corridors racked full of guilt, never the less she held her head up high and still proceeded with the day as normal. The girls were all in the castle, heads buried in books or hands going numb from continuous writing as they studied hard – there was nothing Constance liked more than the silence that came with the girls attentively studying.

Approaching the staffroom Constance had bumped into Davina who was sweeping her way through the corridor, with musical instruments trailing behind her in a large carry case. Davina had proceeded into the staffroom without hesitation, she had no reason to fret. On the other hand Constance stood amidst the door, as she peeped her head in and scanned the room. Davina was the only one in there. Constance sighed as she made her way through the door and towards her desk.

Davina was quiet, too quiet. Constance's was well aware that she had been in silence for a matter of minutes, highly unusual when Davina was present – unless she was hiding in the stationary cupboard (usually due to Constance's actions) but this time Constance hadn't said a word.

Looking behind her, drawing her attention to the rest of the room, Constance noticed Davina had left without a word to her either. This was also highly unusual, although the two teachers were like chalk and cheese, Davina always spoke to her. _'Did she know?' _the witch thought to herself.

Constance anticipated the return of Miss Cackle, maybe then she would be given more responsibilities and her mind would once again be occupied with the enchantment that came with planning new potions lessons.

Turning her attention back to the desk, Constance froze as she looked down. Having marked all the books the only prevention from having a clear desk was Imogen's sports magazine. The witch new deep down she should return it. A few moments later Constance rose from her desk having decided to go and check on the girls while in search for Miss Drill.

_'Imogen?_' Davina whispered as she lightly knocked at the young teachers door, _'You know, you shouldn't sleep all day, it's bad for your creative intellect. Imogen?_' she continued. A small whimper came from inside the chamber, much to Davina's concern. Gently she pushed the door a jar and stuck her head through it, only to see the P.E teacher sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, sobbing.

_'My dear? What is wrong?'_ sympathised Imogen as she entered the room, gently closing the door behind her.

_'I am sorry, Davina. Am I needed?'_ snivelled Imogen, trying to supress the tears falling from her eyes.

_'Not at all, dear. Do you need anything?_' queried Davina as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Imogen wept as she buried her head into her knees once again. _'I just need to be alone Davina'_ stated Imogen.

_'Whatever is the matter, it is quite uncommon for me to find you in a state like this. Is there anything I can do?_' smiled Davina, comforting Imogen. _'Fruit Salad, maybe?'_ she laughed trying to impose some humour to lighten the mood Imogen was in.

Imogen lifted her head with a slight smile, wiping away the tears that caressed her cheek, as she did, she hesitated her hand as it caressed her own cheek - just as Constance had done only a few hours previous.

Davina and Imogen spoke for a while, about cheerful subjects. Imogen had to stop Davina serenading her at one point, although Imogen would have found it amusing she wasn't in the temperament to listen to the yelping chorus of Miss Bat's new composition.

Achieving a smile in Imogen, Davina proceeded to inquire about her discontent position.

_'It really is nothing Davina, I have just acquired...' I_mogen started as Davina interrupted enlightening Imogen to the fact she was aware of the new born closeness between her two colleagues. She told Imogen how she enjoyed how their friendship was blossoming.

Constance had finished seeing to the fourth years as she approached the teacher's quarters, after shouting at Ruby Cherrytree for using a musical, ear scarring contraption while supposedly studying, she was not in the frame of mind for pleasant conversation. Once returning the magazine, Constance had plans to retire to the dungeons in hope of studying herself, having kicked DOBS out and ordered them to return to their rooms or the library where they would be less likely to cause any un-needed trouble.

Slowing slightly as she came close to Miss Drills door, Constance stepped quietly along the floor avoiding any of her usual powerful footsteps that could be heard from the other end of the long hall way. Could she hear Davina?

_'Constance, will never change. Everyone knows that… she is still the strict, strong potions teacher that she has always been. She is indeed not…' _Davina explained to Imogen, stopping as the door opened to reveal the very potions teacher, matching her description.

_'OUT!'_ scowled Constance.

Davina stood up, like a startled rabbit in the headlights, she made for the door but was restricted by Imogen who clasped her arm.

Davina looked at Imogen with fright, who eyed the potions teacher with a death defying look.

_'WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME IN HERE, ORDERING MY FRIENDS, WHAT RIGHT?'_ Imogen started moments later, shrieking as she held back the tears she had refrained from sheading.

_'OUT'_ snapped Constance, as Davina hurried away from the deafening voices, slamming the door behind her.

_'CONSTANCE HARDBROOM, YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST INTOLLERABLE, HARSH, WOMEN, I HAVE EVER MET. YOU, You.'_ Imogen continued until her words had gotten the better of her and driven her to tears.

_'Nice to know what you think, Miss Drill._' Daggered Constance, who now stood only a few inches from the women she had been less than a millimetre away from this morning.

'_MISS DRILL? HONESTLY. MISS HARDBROOM! YOU ARE BAFFLING AND EXTREAMLY UNCLEAR.' _Imogen howled in Constance's face in attempt to make her feel as hurt as she had been feeling since their encounter this morning.

_'I came to return the Magazine, Miss Drill! NOT for a confrontation or a battle of un-necessary insult throwing!_' Returned Constance as the non-witch snatched the magazine from her hand and threw it at her, just as Miss Bat had done with many of the stationary cupboards insides. All Constance could do was stare at the women, as she took in the insults being screamed at her. They pierced through Constance like a knife – she was hurting. She held back tears as she understood how Imogen must have felt for most of the day.

Having been silent for a while, Imogen looked at Constance… waiting for her to retaliate. Instead she saw the water surrounding the brown pupils and building upon her eyelids. In attempt to calm herself, Imogen ran her hands through her hair. Returning her concentration to Constance, she saw the witch looking at the floor. It was no use, Imogen was still furious.

_'CONSTANCE?'_ she repeated, in attempt to re-gain the witches gaze. Constance looked up, she stood tall, her face now emotionless. She folded her arms across her chest, ready to disappear. Imogen clutched the witches arm, putting her other hand on the witches back and pressing her lips firmly against those burgundy wonders. Loosening her grip Imogen, parted the kiss and looked into the brown eyes before her_. 'Don't, you, dare'_ She clearly and calmly said.

_'Imo-'_Constance said, before she took the sports mistress in her arms and kissed her passionately. Imogen flung her arms around the witches' neck and pulled herself up on her toes, gaining height enabling her to kiss back. She pulled Constance's hair out of its bun as they fell back onto the bed.

Imogen lay in Constance's arms, as both of them looked up at the ceiling. _'I'm sorry_' they said in unison, the chuckled and looked at each other.

Rising to look the witch in the eyes, Imogen took in all the beauty. _'Constance. Tell me, I mean nothing to you and I will forget everything that has happened.' _

_'If I ever said that you meant nothing to me, I would be lying. You are my colleague, my friend.' _Replied Constance, staring into Imogen's eyes.

_'Colleagues and friends don't… end up like this, Constance.'_ Followed Imogen, with a hint of sarcasm.

_'Imogen. I have never. I have had, this, before. No one could get close to me though. Not just emotionally, physically too. Not even the hint of an embrace. I shut myself out. But with you, I have been unable to do that. There is something about you Miss Drill. It intrigues me._' Spoke the potions mistress nervously as she tightened her grip around the tanned body that lay beside her.

_'When I first started working here, I disliked you Constance HARDbroom, but you have so much more to you than just a sour exterior. You have changed. The girls adore you, Amelia and Davina too._' Reassured Imogen_. 'Ever since our camping trip, waking up in your arms every morning…I have adored you'_

_'That wasn't supposed to be mentioned! Besides, if it weren't for Mr Dubois we would not have had to share a bed!'_ Snapped Constance before letting out a sigh and looking back towards the dark grey roof.

_'I know, Constance. I just felt something and I had hoped you did too, and this morning. You always leave me so confused'_ admitted Imogen before laying back down and snuggling into the witches hold.

_'Did you leave him for me? Serge, I mean.'_ Constance questioned.

_'Of course, you know how I feel about you.'_ Imogen said as she closed her eyes.

Constance lay on the bed, she remembered the camping trip so well, holding Imogen in her arms each night, the occasional good night kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back to Imogen – who had fallen asleep. Moving Imogen as gently as she could, Constance placed her head on the pillow and covered her with a blanket that was bundled at the end of the bed.

She then left the room, quietly.

The night was peaceful, all the girls were in bed after Miss Bat had supervised supper and hurried them along. Miss Cackle was to return the following evening, therefore they were advised not to be tired upon her arrival.

Constance swept through the corridors in her purple night gown and robe, her hair down and at her sides. She swiftly checked rooms, put many lights out and comforted the occasional first year – for she was not quite as harsh on them when the nights were as icy and callous.

Constance had advised herself to go to her own chambers as it was far too late to go down to the dungeons and read.

Before doing so, the tall dark haired woman found herself back in the P.E teacher's room. Imogen lay tucked up on the right hand side of her large bed, expressionless and cold. Sudden shivers could be seen as Constance studied the tanned body. She climbed onto the bed next to the refined figure and put her arm round the non-witch. Imogen rolled into the embrace and smiled as she dreamt away.

Placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead, Constance lay her head on the pillow, before she too fell asleep, her body heat enough to warm the both of them.

At this point Davina was skipping silently through the corridors on the way to her own room. Quietly she peeped her head round Imogen's door, which had been left open slightly. Stifling a giggle, she pressed her hand to her mouth as she saw Imogen, at peace, smiling and warm. Cuddled in the arms of CONSTANCE HARDBROOM!

Davina – shocked but awkwardly pleased shut the door and proceeded in the opposite direction of her room. She hastily walked down the stairs and shut herself in the stationary cupboard, giggling silently to herself at what she had just found out.

**A/N:** I hope this chapter brought the old Constance back slightly but also pleased all you HB/ID shippers. There will be more to come. Your reviews lighten my day so please keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts.


	7. Constance's Concern

Imogen rolled over, her eyes vaguely opening as she woke from her slumber. The Sunday morning sun was glimmering through the painless window into the room, where Imogen and Constance lay. Smiling she saw the witch lying beside her and was pleased that the she was there but couldn't help contemplate the regret the dark eyed woman might have upon her awake. Sitting up slightly, the non-witch placed her arm around Constance, gently pulling her close. She admired the attractive woman, studying her expressionless face as she slept soundlessly. Raising her free arm, Imogen positioned her hand among the dark waves of hair belonging to the witch, twiddling different strands of the silky smooth hair, Imogen's heart pounded in her chest and her stomach tightened.

Constance lay in Imogen's hold, conscious of what was happening. Not wanting to show any signs of life, she kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment.

'_Constance_' whispered the non-witch as she gently continued to play with her hair.

_'Mm'_ Murmured the witch, as she opened her eyes to stare into the blue ones above her. She smiled as she sat up slightly, placing her hand on the gape of the sports mistress' neck, stroking the tanned skin beneath her touch.

_'You are still striking even when you are asleep'_ Imogen admitted, pushing some of Constance's hair behind her ear and away from hiding her face.

_'…because I am not the 'strict' potions teacher, when I lay in deep slumber?'_ The witch toyed.

Imogen let out a slight titter before silencing it using Constance's burgundy lips against her own. Pushing the witch back in hope of gaining the upper hand for once. Imogen's hands explored the witches body, avoiding any areas that may cause the woman beneath her to run for the hills, this moment was perfect – Imogen didn't want it to end too soon.

Constance lay back, her arms around the toned body before her as she returned the light contact. Her hands stroking the P.E. teachers back and making her way towards her hips, then returning them back up to the women's neck. Constance felt Imogen's warm hands caress her skin, before her attention was drawn to the nibbling on her ear.

Imogen kissed along Constance's cheek, finding her ear she nibbled it slightly before trailing kisses down her neck and towards her collar bone. Looking back up at the witch, Imogen's head was drawn back up adjacent from Constance's, and then once again her lips were against those of burgundy but not through her own intentions, the potions mistress was retaliating and enjoying their moment together.

No less than half an hour later, Constance was overseeing breakfast. Imogen was out for her morning run leaving just Miss Bat and Hardbroom to deal with the girls. Each girl sat eating their breakfast delaying any food to mouth contact.

_'GIRLS. I expect to see clean plates!'_ Bellowed Miss Hardbroom across the hall before continuing to pace the floor. Miss Bat returned from the kitchens and stood beside the other witch as they requested plates to be cleaned away swiftly as Miss Cackle were to return later that day, any girl who misbehaved would find themselves in her office, excuse or not.

_'Yes, Miss Hardbroom!'_ The girls chorused, before their Potion's and Chanting teachers left the room.

Walking back to the staff room, Davina was unusually happy. Skipping along the hallway with more bounce than usual. As they entered the staff room, she sat at the table ready to eat her own breakfast.

_'Been eating sweets again, Davina?'_ sarcastically inquired Constance, in attempt to get to the bottom of her behaviour.

_'So what if I have Miss Hardbroom?_' Davina replied.

Constance was slightly taken back by the retaliation, yet resumed her investigation. '_You seem, hyperactive this morning. That is all. In any case, you know my opinion on staff eating sweets and especially before breakfast Miss Bat!'_

_'We all do things we shouldn't Constance, right or wrong!_' Smiled Davina, looking up at the potions mistress who had turned a light shade of pink.

_'What are you implying?_' The witch said, straightening up and piercing her lips in attempt to hide the change in skin tone.

_'I'm not saying I have eaten any…because I haven't, but me eating sweets is a bad thing to you, but a good thing to me. Therefore some of your actions may appear bad to you but not to the other members of staff. You do tend to always see the worst in things Constance._' Babbled Davina.

_'I have no idea what you are on about Davina, but I assure you that I DO NOT always see the WORST in matters, In any case that is none of your concern!_' Constance stated taking a seat in front of the fire place.

_'I am just saying Miss Hardbroom, that should you be happy about something… don't make it a bad thing because you are scared at what others might think.'_ Davina ensured as Constance shot her a scarce look, submitting the chanting teacher to silence.

Constance's attention returned to her porridge which her spoon chased around the bowl, she had no intentions of eating it, as she could only ever manage two spoons if that due to her bad eating habits. This morning it was more due to the fact the witch couldn't prevent the butterflies circling her stomach and chest. _''What had Davina been on about? She couldn't know, could she?'_ the witch slowly looked at Miss Bat who's attention was focused on music sheets, Constance reassured herself that Davina couldn't possible know. Unless…

_'Had Imogen told her?' _Shaking the thought away from her mind, the witch kicked herself inside for even thinking Imogen would do such a thing. After all she had kept the camping trip quiet.

Nevertheless Constance would have to ask Imogen as soon as she could take the sports mistress in her arms again in the comfort of the moments they could share alone.

Imogen returned from her run, she jogged through the corridors occasionally stretching at different points along the way to the staffroom. As she set eyes upon the door it opened and Constance slowly appeared from it as she closed it behind her gently. Matching Imogen's gaze she paced over to the sweltering woman.

Constance took Imogen's hand in hers, leading her into a nearby store room, closing the door and performing a silencing spell. Turning to face Imogen, Constance was met with the tanned pink lips against hers again.

_'This is unlike you, Miss Hardbroom'_ Imogen giggled _'What a pleasant surprise'_

Constance could help but smile as she looked into the sports mistress' eyes, debating whether to confront her about the situation. The deputy knew she had to for the sake of their professional status.

_'Did you tell Davina?'_ She said sharply

Shocked Imogen, took a step back from Constance_. 'How could you even suggest I would do such a thing and jeopardise this?'_

_'Am not, she just been acting strange all morning. Suggesting if anything 'Good' were to happen to me, not to over think it'_ Constance snapped sarcastically before calming and placing her arm around the non-witches waist.

_'Well, No I didn't._' Imogen said before returning her loving gaze at Constance. '_She was suggesting the same thing to me yesterday, as we spoke in my room' _

_'What do we do? – If she does know, we could –'Constance_ worried.

_'Let me talk to her, Davina, aha she is harmless'_ Imogen said forcing her lips against the witches cheek before departing the room and retreating to the staffroom.

Constance stood in the store cupboard, concerned and somewhat shocked. Before vanishing into the air.

**A/N: **Sorry about the quality of the writing, I hope this wasn't too bad and Constance wasn't OOC yet again. Reviews are so helpful please feel free to share your opinion, good or bad.


	8. Amelia's return

** A/N: **I still apologise for the previous chapter. Have no idea how or when I am ending this story, just using my imagination to be honest.

Imogen located Davina in the courtyard tending to flowers that she had picked earlier that day. Walking up to the witch, Imogen started assisting her in arranging the beautiful colours.

_'Nice to see you smiling again, Miss Drill' _beamed Davina

_'Thank you Miss Bat'_ Replied Imogen as she took wove some bindweed around a rose placing them down alongside some lavender_. 'Davina?_' Imogen said as she looked at the witch who was humming innocently to herself.

_'You didn't tell Constance about our conversation did you? After all you did take it the wrong way. We were just two colleagues having a disagreement, it soon patched over.'_ The non-witch assured.

Davina put the flowers down and walked over to Imogen, she assisted her with the lavender as they bonded the flowers in a collection. _'Imogen, whatever is blossoming between you and a certain potions mistress is none of my business, therefore – I know nothing!'_ She whispered, winking at the sports mistress, before turning on her heal and skipping off down the corridor chanting to her hearts content.

Imogen giggled as she placed the arrangement on the banister. Deep down she knew Davina was no trouble anyone could see that. They were friends and she trusted the elderly witch, after all she wasn't exactly bellowing her recent discovery from the roof tops.

Later that afternoon the Cackle's academy corridors were empty, quiet and still. All the girls had gathered in the main hall awaiting the return of their beloved headmistress Miss Cackle. Miss Drill and Miss Bat stood either side of the stage keeping an eye on the girls as they muttered amongst themselves. Miss Bat gave the sports mistress the occasional glance, smirking as she did so.

Miss Hardbroom was waiting at the front door, an old wooden, large piece that blocked any draft from entering the building – unlike the painless windows that were dotted around the sleeping quarters.

The tall, straight backed, burgundy lipped witch paced the length of the hall way, with a slight smile on her lips awaiting the arrival of her headmistress and friend, Amelia.

Moments later Amelia Cackle swept into the courtyard on her broomstick, as she landed Constance opened the door and stepped out into the playground, she approached the headmistress relieving her of her luggage before walking back into the castle.

Amelia and Constance walked down the aisle between the rows of seated girls. As they approached the stage they both stepped onto it and turned to face their students.

_'Good evening girls, I am delighted to be back here at Cackles. I assume you have all had a pleasant and well rested weekend.'_ Spoke Amelia

_'Yes, Miss Cackle'_ the girls rejoiced in delight of their headmistresses return.

_'As you know, Exams will take place next week therefore your studies are of high priority. Although Miss Hardbroom may disagree having encouraged you to study all weekend. I on the other hand think that there are enough hours left in the day for you to relax and have fun. As a celebration of my return here to Cackles and for your pleasant behaviour, I urge you to gather your friends and enjoy the rest of the day together, in any way you wish – providing you abide by the rules.' _Amelia ordered smiling to the rest of her staff who followed her back down the aisle and towards the staff room.

_'Any reports from this weekend?'_ Amelia asked seating herself at the table.

Davina sat down in her usual, old, and crooked chair before replying, _'Nothing at all, Amelia. The girls have been studying hard and we teachers have been preparing for the exams.' _

Imogen shot a look at Constance, who glanced back from the corner of her eyes before seating herself at the end of the table where she usually sat. Imogen joined the witches as Miss Cackle cut a large slice of cheese cake.

_'Splendid'_ she said taking a bite from the cake.

_'All has been well Miss Cackle, as Miss Bat correctly informed you.'_ Constance said looking at the chanting teacher who winked and continued to stir her broth.

_'Yes Amelia, Constance has been taking good care of everything, in your absence.' _Davina added

Looking shocked, Amelia finished her cheese cake, glancing at Davina, then to Constance and then back at Davina. _'Do I sense you two getting along?' _She asked, turning her gaze to Imogen.

_'They have behaved themselves, Miss Cackle_' Imogen laughed.

'Everyone has been getting along Amelia. Even Constance and Imo-' Davina began before she was cut off by Constance.

_'Yes, well. We are all glad you are back Miss Cackle but shouldn't we see that the girls are behaving?' _Constance said.

_'Oh they will be fine, Miss Hardbroom. Why don't you pour yourself a cup of tea and relax. I have taken it upon myself to give you teachers the afternoon off. I shall supervise supper and tend to lights out duty. You have all done a grand job of looking after the girls and the school. Magnificent indeed._' Said the headmistress as she steadily got up and left the room.

_'Well, I am off to the meadow. My precious daisies will not sing to themselves!'_ Davina said, as she up and left in a flutter.

That afternoon Imogen decided to go for a jog having left the staff room momentarily after Davina, leaving Constance to sulk on her own.

As she stopped by the fork in the path, Imogen turned from her usual root and headed towards the village. The air turned warm against her skin as she swiftly ran down the path, she suddenly realised what a nice day it had been outside.

Imogen felt guilty leaving Amelia to tend to the girls on her own, but Davina had left too. Slowing down as Imogen came to a cobbled path, she looked at the ancient shops that looked like they were going to crumble from one touch. Gazing around Imogen's eyes set upon a quaint pub. She strolled up to the door, startled by an arm grabbing hers. Looking up at the person beside her, the non-witch smiled when she saw those burgundy lips she had been longing for all day.

The witch and non-witch walked into the pub and sat at a table situated out of the way of prying eyes. Constance returned with two drinks and placed one in front of the worn out sports mistress. They both sat looking out of the window in silence.

_'So, Davina?'_ Started Constance

_'She knows and is not senseless, but she is nothing to worry about!_' Imogen responded_. 'Constance, she isn't going to start singing it from the roof tops'_

_'I am well aware of that Miss Dr-, Imogen! But you can't help but think she might get over excited.' _The witch replied.

'V_ery much so, but if we keep it on the down-low she will soon forget. You know what she is like!' _Imogen put her hand atop of Constance's on the table and smiled.

The two teachers enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in the pub, talking before heading back to the castle, much later than expected. Constance held Imogen's hand in hers as they walked through the town, the witch has wrapped her cloak around Imogen in hope to keep her warm. Rapidly disappearing, ending up in Imogen's room.

Hours later, the castle was dead. Quiet. Everyone was in bed.

Imogen looked at Constance, strands of hair in her face and cheeks as red as a rose. They both had ended up in Imogen's bed cuddled close, a result of drinking too much. Imogen's eyes made their way to the burgundy lips that shone in the dim light.

Getting up in need of a drink, Imogen made her way to the shared kitchen the teachers had on their bedroom floor of the castle. Her eyes were slightly open, her hair a mess and her skin warm under Constance's purple night gown she had quickly put on.

After getting a drink of water, preventing her from throwing up the still slightly drunk Imogen made her way down the corridor towards her room.

Amelia was walking in the other direction, she glanced at the stumbling Imogen with a bewildered look_. 'Good night, Imogen'_ she said as she continued to her room. Swiftly Imogen returned to her room. Locking the door behind her.

Miss Cackle was glad to be back, she lay in her bed contemplating everything. Smiling. It was nice to hear her staff had been getting along. Davina was happy. Constance was her usual self and Imogen…

Abruptly sitting up Amelia, looked confused for she had never seen the sports mistress in that choice of night wear before. It looked awfully identical to her deputy's attire, then it struck her '…_ Was Imogen wearing Constance's night gown?'_

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one, I adore your reviews. Thank you so much. You are all amazing! Only another one maybe two chapters left though.


	9. The new world

**-CHAPTER 9-**

Monday mornings at Cackles always begun with Miss Drill's jog through the woods and across the meadow. This was unpopular among many of the students yet was a better alternative to pre-potion lesson preparations.

Amelia, Constance and Davina usually sat staffroom, in this hour after breakfast, and traditionally the three witches discussed the magical curriculum. Yet with a break in tradition, Amelia had requested a meeting with her potions mistress in the privacy of her office.

The Headmistress and Deputy sat opposite each other. Amelia had halved an apple offering Constance the smaller half as the headmistress crunched on the significantly larger half.

_'Miss Hardbroom, Is everything alright?_' Asked Amelia concerned

_'Why yes headmistress, the girls are working hard, their attitude was manageable in your absence and their grades… will do for now.'_ Said Constance staring out of the window, sighing at the thought of Mildred Hubble's pathetic attempt in producing a simple regeneration potion.

_'That is not quite what I meant, Constance.'_ The older witch said placing her hand on her deputy's arm.

Constance straightened, turning to look at Amelia. _'I am not sure what you mean, Headmistress.'_

Davina entered the room, having 'accidently' overheard Miss Cackles questioning.

_'Very well.'_ Amelia said secretly winking to Davina.

Constance caught sight of this, shooting Amelia a sharp look and looking back at Davina who had turned a pale shade of pink.

'You just seem, more approachable. That is all' Davina murmured.

'I don't know quite what you mean, I have always been approachable.' Constance said piercing her lips.

The other two witches looked at each other trying to stifle their laughter. This failed and the next thing Constance saw was Miss Bat being held up by the headmistress as they both doubled over in hysterics.

_'Well, whatever it is Constance dear. I like the change in your attitude, it shows and makes a wondrous difference to staff and pupils._' Amelia spluttered returning to her usual height.

_'Listen here, Miss Cackle. I can assure you there has been no change. I still disagree with the staff eating sweets that have been confiscated earlier that day!_' Constance stated giving Davina a harsh look returning to her speech_. 'I also disagree with the fact that Mildred Hubble and her friends getting away with everything, why can't they set an example to the younger girls? It is truly abysmal.' She finished crossing her arms and disappearing to the sound of commotion coming from her form room._

_'She will never change, Davina. I am afraid I do not believe that she has just like that for the sake of one weekend. Now tell me, what do you know about Miss Drill's influence?' _Amelia said smiling with a curious look in her eyes.

Davina looked guilty and stood up straight, almost a less refined version of the witch who had just fled the room.

Amelia smiled her friendly smile. _'Tea, Davina?'_

Both witches sat in the office, one either side of the table. Quietly discussing and celebrating the news.

_'I think it is as sweet as daffodils, Miss Cackle. It's like a new blossoming spring, full of potential and changes'_ Miss Bat rejoiced holding the flower vase in the air.

_'Isn't it just Miss Bat'_ the headmistress said taking a mammoth bite of celebratory cheese cake into her mouth.

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

It was a warm night within the Castle and everyone was in bed. Amelia slept in her large bed, surrounded by scatter cushions and fuzzy blankets. Davina was asleep in the stationary cupboard, face pressed up against the window pain, snoring loud enough to alert anyone of her presence. Imogen was snuggled up in the comfort of Constance's arms within 'their' bed chamber which the two had shared every night since the first.

Although Amelia and Davina were well aware of their colleagues newly found relationship the two colleagues in question made it extremely hard to believe. They argued just as before, stuck up for each other just as before, exchanged looks to each other just as before and proceeded with every day - just as before!

Of course everything in the castle was just as before.

Davina stirred in the cupboard, having a bad dream as she frequently did. Imogen was the only one who could calm her down. Awaking with a startle Davina, hurried out of the cupboard and up the stairs fluttering occasionally tripping as she did. She create a huge commotion as she pounded her fist against Imogen's door. Amelia, who's room was opposite Imogen's stepped into the corridor.

_'Miss Bat, what on earth is all this racket.'_ She inquired after being rudely awoken from her slumber.

_'EARTHQUAKE, HURRACAINE, FROGS_...' Davina babbled on.

Constance's door opened, the two elderly witches turned to look as the sports mistress strode out looking rather sheepish.

_'Imogen?!_' Said Amelia, trying to act surprised_. 'What on earth are you doing, where is Constance? Is she alright?'_ Amelia said pushing past Imogen, stopping as she saw the potions mistress sitting on the side of the bed, dressed in only a black silk gown. Turning her gaze back to Imogen, Amelia noticed that she too was only dressed in Constance's night shirt.

_'Come on Davina, let's go and make you a nice cup of tea.'_ Said Amelia removing the giggling Davina from the room. Turning back to look at her deputy, the headmistress smiled and nodded, showing her approval. Before walking out of the door, Amelia hugged Imogen, who then hugged Davina as the two elderly witches left them alone.

Closing the door Imogen looked at Constance, who fell back onto the bed staring at the roof. Imogen moved over to the bed and gently climbed atop of the witch, who looked at her in shock before relaxing as the tanned lips pressed against hers. Imogen undid Constance's robe revealing her pale skin, her hands felt the softness as she explored each inch.

Constance's reaction to Imogen's touch was positive, she moaned as the non-witch kissed along her collar bone. Imogen sat back and removed Constance's night gown over her own head, flinging it to the floor. Constance shot a look at the heap it landed in, contrasting with her perfectly organised bedroom.

_'Please, don't tell me you are complaining?'_ Said Imogen, crawling back upon the witch kissing her body.

_'Not at all, Miss D-'_the witch started before she was taken to a world she had never known before Imogen.

**The End **

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfictions. I had great fun writing it and hope to write another sometime – if that is a good idea. Your reviews have been so lovely thank you so so much they make me smile!


End file.
